


Overeating

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Overeating fic from my tumblr.





	Overeating

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I love your fics!! I don’t know if you do prompts with other Avengers, but I would love one where Peter hangs out with Steve and Bucky for the day and because they’re all enhanced guys with super metabolisms, Peter eats the same amount they do but isn’t used to it and ends up with a stomachache so bad that he has to ask them to take him home from wherever they are. He’s really embarrassed about it, but they’re both really sympathetic because they’ve had to learn their limits the hard way too

It was a beautiful day for a picnic, and an even better day to hang out with Stucky (yes, he knows he’s spent too much time on tumblr, and completely aware that it’s never been confimed, but come on.). They’d packed enough food to feed a small town, a blanket large enough to fit all three of them with plenty of space to spare and a few bottles of water. Steve insisted they don’t ruin their teeth with soft drink, especially Peter.

The adults knew the struggle of not having had enough to eat and not being brave enough to ask for more when they knew it would cause trouble, so they encouraged Pete to eat as much as he wanted, assuring him they’d brought along enough for the three of them and more. The boy was shy at first but soon gave up on his shame and eats until he’s completely full, making sure to also drink plenty of water at Bucky’s request.

“Bruce wasn’t joking, was he?” Bucky was astonished at how the kid had eaten just as much as them, and at the same pace, no less.

“He uh, told me that my metabolism is rival to Captain Rogers’,” Peter mumbled as he blushed his way though the words and Steve looked amused, “I don’t ususally have the chance to actually feel full- May’s budget doesn’t really account for a half-spider’s appetite.” he chuckles to brush off the awkwardness of how awful that sounded even though he knows they understand, having gone through the same thing.

“It’s tough sometimes, but you learn how to cope eventually.” Cap sympathised before continuing cheerfully, “How about we do something fun to waste some energy?”

“Yeah, let’s go. You like dodgeball?” Bucky joins the excitement.

“Uh, kind of? Haven’t really played it enough to know.” The kid jumps up energetically despite the heaviness of his unusually large meal.

“No big deal, let’s have some fun!” Bucky’s voice gradually grows in volume as he moves further from the blanket, carrying the ball with him.

* * *

It’s when they started playing the third game that Peter’s slight binge of a lunch began to affect him; his gut was sloshing with the effort of digesting so much and there was an ache growing just under his ribcage, spreading slowly to the rest of his stomach as the others continued playing effortlessly.

“Hey, um, can we do something else? I’m-” He argued against himself about whether to admit his discomfort only an hour after eating, “I’m not really feeling great…” he settled on a half truth, deciding not to tell them about the nausea bubbling up his esophageous and the pain shocking his back into a crouch-like stance next to Steve.

“Okay, what’s up?” Steve queried gently.

“Um, my stomach hurts. I think- it’s stupid but I think I ate too much. Don’t know my limits, I guess?” Talking is testing his gag reflex.

“Oh, I remember doing that. Not fun, but it get’s easier to avoid after a while.” Bucky had overheard, of course. Peter just wanted to go home to sleep for a while, his head foggy and senses muffled from the unpleasant sensations in his abdomen.

“Should probably head back. It’s getting a bit hot out,” Steve chimed in, “I remember getting really tired when this happened.” He took a moment to evaluate Peter’s appearance and decided he didn’t look at all well, “You okay, son?”

“Um, I- yeah, I’m good. Going home sounds nice, though.” The teen hestitated but everyone left it at that for now. It wasn’t until they were almost at the door of the tower when Peter suddenly seemed a lot less okay. He’d been sitting in the back quietly, taking deep breaths through his nose with his eyes closed and his forehead on the window. Now his breathing had become shallow and sweat started pooling on his impossibly pale brow.

Peter opened his eyes and sat up, praying that he wouldn’t spontaneously gag around his words, “C-can, uh… pull o-over?” he stuttered uselessly, but still felt the car slow to a stop. Pure coincidence, he realised when he looked out to see the doors of the building to his left. Slowly, he pulled himself out of the vehicle, stumbling unsteadily as his stomach cramped fiercely and forced him to bend double. For a short moment he thought he was going to puke.

Fortunately, he composed himself as Steve drove to the car park and made his way inside with Bucky’s arm supporting him. The metal was cold against his back in the lift, but he didn’t focus on anything other that getting to his room to lie down. When they reached their floor, however, he realised his destination would have to be the bathroom. He continued on the way to his room for the privacy of his ensuite, noticing too late that he wouldn’t make at that pace. He sprinted his last few steps, jerking his stomach in every direction, and slowed as he reached the tiled room.

His insides didn’t care that he’d almost made it, though, and he hunched forward with a gag, covering his mouth with his hands before a tiny splash of vomit landed in them. The bitter taste triggered another heave, sick spilling over his hands as he stood hopelessly in the middle of the bathroom.

“Peter…”

The voice behind him caused him to startle, retching, the force making his knees buckle and his weight to collapse to the ground, sagging forwards over his legs to bring up more thick vomit. The smell and sight apparently didn’t deter the strong arms on his back from gently guiding him towards the toilet, the cold of the metal on his shoulder making it obvious who it was.

“Sorry, should have known you’d get sick. Always happened to Steve when he couldn’t figure out how much was _too_ much.” He sounded guilty.

“No, don-” A gag, “don’t be, n-not your fault.” Peter managed without throwing up, and then immediately doing so after a few shaky breaths. Sour air filled his lungs as he eventually leant back, belly still cramping and a new type of ache from the strain of being sick settling in.

“Sorry. Guess I really overdid it.” The kid apologised.

“Happens to the best of us, Kid. I’ve made the same mistake hundreds of times, even worse than this.” Steve was suddenly hovering in the doorway, “I once puked all over Bucky. He wasn’t too happy about that.” Steve winced.

“Really?” Pete couldn’t believe his idol had made this mistake so badly before. He turned to Bucky for confimation as his gut flipped again, a groan slipping from his lips when he hunched over the bowl again.

“Yeah. Remember that situation clear as day. And I was the one who had to clean it because this one-” Buck gestured at Steve, “-was feeling too poorly. Had terrible aim, too. Bathroom smelled awful for days.”

“If I recall, it was night, so you remember incorrectly. And that’s an exaggeration.” The Captain responded indignantly. Peter huffed a short laugh before losing more of his lunch. At least he got a good story out of his misery.


End file.
